An Immeasurable Weight
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This poem is about Red's desire to sleep Liz. Later on, Elizabeth discovers she has a little brother named RJ aka Raymond Reddington Junior who has autism.
1. weight

**Raymond's p.o.v**

An immeasurable weight,

your burdens, your unspoken

words. Silently broken, the light

has gone from your eyes.

Your souvenirs, a collection

of scars and tears replace

the golden years. Please

don't disappear, I am not

done with you yet. I stay

by your side all through

the night. My shattered

insight, your lifelong fight

to feel completely whole.

An immeasurable weight,

the hole in your heart remains

beyond my comprehension.

At least I let you know that I

still cared. I had put forth my

best effort. I wish I could end

your anguish. I wish I could give

you back what you lost.


	2. Ease My Worried Mind and Wounded Heart

Elizabeth Keen's p.o.v

You have left me out here to cry and dry. Ease my worried mind and wounded heart please. A good perfect time to embrace me or release me is right now. Stay around until

tomorrow if you desire.


	3. I Love and Miss Lucy

Raymond's p.o.v

"Why are we here at this mental institution? Is today the day when you are finally going to check into the nuthouse?" Elizabeth asks getting out of the car. "Just wait and see" I

instruct her. "Hello, Mr. Reddington" a kind nurse greets me at the door. "Is he feeling better today?" I wonder. "Who is he?" Elizabeth questions me. "You have a little brother

named RJ aka Raymond Junior. He has special needs. He lives at this mental institution" I reveal to her. Elizabeth is totally shocked and confused. Meeting RJ melts her heart

like ice cream. Even now, I love and miss Lucy aka Lucille. Lucille died giving birth to RJ on December 20, 1990.


	4. Gateway Into The Big Wonderful Unknown

Elizabeth's p.o.v (her thoughts on RJ who has Autism)

Gateway into the big wonderful unknown

An unique and uncommon love

Special needs that require extra tender loving care

Our most wildest craziest adventure yet

Moving mountains out of the way

Even now I consider you to be my precious treasure


	5. Half Moonlight

RJ's p.o.v

Half moonlight

A ghost lost in time

Lingering around until the end of the fight

Love walking beside me

One truly kind and caring person that I cherish more than gold

Winter's miracle and blessing in disguise


	6. Opal Oval

Raymond's p.o.v

Stuck at a crossroads, the laws of the land remain unfair for you.

I can feel the sorrow and disappointment in your voice.

I am your soft place to fall on.

Give me your hand. Give these moments back to me.

The present or future is not your ship to wreck.

I will keep holding on even if it stops you from completely fading to black.

Silly and sweet, you are much deeply loved.


	7. Silently Broken and Shaken

RJ's p.o.v

Broken, I am shaken beyond words.

Life is tough, it is a diamond in the rough.

Deserted lifestyle, what could've should've

would've been haunts and taunts me. Living

on the edge, I set the world's stage on fire.

Where has all the love and desire for Jesus

gone to? I hide my emotional pain behind

a smile. I don't feel like walking another

mile. All I want to do is die so go ahead

and hug me goodbye. I wonder if you

can hear my heart speak or read my

mind in this blissful silence and darkness?

Please forgive me if I don't stay here for

a while. I am as weak as a newborn baby

in your presence. You offer me a kiss of life,

encouragement. Disappointment

erases that pretty smile you love

off my face once again. Rain reign over

me until I can find a way to heal my soul.


	8. The Goodbye Road

**Elizabeth's p.o.v**

You are just another toad in the road.

You are slipping through my hands just

like sand. My lovely ghost, you are dust

in the wind. I read on your lips the word

goodbye. The times when we were together

fade away from my mind. You abuse my trust,

therefore you remain dead to me. I cast you

aside and then march onward. Time will only

tell if all this angst, our heavy load of burdens

turns into rust. August rush, indescribable anguish,

my bleeding heart, burst wide open. Lost inside

without a guiding light, you're broken and need

a friend. Your beautiful soul is what draws me

back to you. Merciful, I forgive you and we live

in peace during these next forty eight hours.


	9. One Big Circular Arc

Raymond's p.o.v

One big circular arc

A repetitive daily routine

Taking care of your needs and wants

I am almost forget about myself


End file.
